honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Phenomenonal/Billy Business edited his own page on this wiki
Hi all! You may have noticed that over the past couple of months this wiki has expanded to include many more pages about people who work at Screen Junkies. In addition, all the older pages about people have been expanded ENORMOUSLY. This is great news for the wiki, as the people pages are consistently the most viewed pages we have! All the people pages rank highly in Google searches - if you search for a Screen Junkies' employee's name, you'll likely to find a page from this wiki on the first page of results! However, this also means that whatever we put on their pages carries a fair amount of weight and influences that person's personal and professional repuation. When I first started editing this wiki, I made all the people pages ludicrously absurd, like adding joke categories like "SJWs" to people's pages, and including numerous running jokes that only long-time SJU watchers would understand. At the time, this was an incredibly obscure wiki, so only hardcore fans would ever find it. I figured fans would appreciate a light-hearted, mocking tone, and that such a tone was in keeping with the character of the Screen Junkies channel. Besides, there are plenty of other humourous wikis out there like TV Tropes and Uncyclopedia! However, as the wiki became more popular and the pages crept up the Google rankings, I edited them significantly to make them more professional, though with the odd informal touch here and there. Alas, the categories "Snowflakes," "Cucks," and "Soy boys" have been sadly vacant for a long, long time... (R.I.P. Cucks) Anyway, today Billy Business edited his own article by removing a silly joke about an episode of his podcast that he recorded with his wife. I'm taking this as a sign that this wiki has reached a tipping point. On the Scale of Wiki Sillness ™, (which ranges from the impartial, well-referenced Wikipedia on one end, all the way down to the openly biased, unsourced Unyclopedia on the other end), this wiki is inching closer to Wikipedia everyday. I know several other Screen Junkies employees are aware of this wiki, but I have no idea what they think of their own pages. However, if any of them want to edit their own page, feel free to do so. I'm sure there are mistakes and/or things that are irrelevant. Go ahead and edit! If you don't want to do it openly, you can do it under a pseudonym. You can also leave a comment on the page or send me a message requesting something be removed. And let's all keep in mind (and by 'all' I mostly just mean me!) that anyone could find a page on this wiki via a Google search, which means they won't have any context. Even though TONS of information about Screen Junkies employees is publically available (plenty of it on the more personal side of things), they aren't actually famous (Sorry folks!). Especially not people like Billy who only have a few thousand followers on Twitter. Ultimately, it's on them that there's such a plethora of publically available information about them. In my opinion, they're prone to oversharing, and they tend to reveal more personal information about themselves than they probably realize. However, it's also on us (again, by 'us' I mostly mean me!), to keep information in the context it was intended for. Phenomenonal (talk) 04:33, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts